


From Family to Friends

by mithborien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-22
Updated: 2005-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has never met Sirius’s mother before, now he knows why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Family to Friends

He finds Sirius alone and silent underneath the Gryffindor Quidditch Bleachers.

Sirius doesn’t say a word as Remus ducks under a support beam to stare down at him. There is still blood leaking from the corner of Sirius’s mouth and his white shirt is now stained pink. He’s curled up in the corner on what Remus imagines to be the cold, wet ground. He looks lost, defeated and Remus hates the way the sodden shadows of his hair make him look like a drowned puppy.

 _The crowd in the entrance hall has just reached an acceptable mob size as Remus appears. It’s Regulus’s birthday today and it is a well known and flaunted fact that his mother always comes to Hogwarts to celebrate but neglects to make an appearance for her other son. Sirius always maintains that he doesn’t care (why should he?) but he nevertheless makes himself scarce one day a year regardless of classes. So that is why when Peter comes and tells him that Sirius is waiting in the Entrance Hall for his mother, he begins to worry._

 _Remus has never seen Sirius’s mother before, mostly because Sirius drags them all along when he avoids his brother’s birthday but he sees her now. She’s dark and regal and Remus doesn’t like the way that Sirius looks so much like her. Her eyes are narrow, shoulders straight and she stares lazily over Sirius’s shoulder as they start to argue._

 _Sirius is getting louder and louder as he viciously throws words and gestures at his mother and Remus can hear the desperation in his voice as his mother fails to react and merely quietly replies. She isn’t cruel in her words, Remus is barely listening anyway but she’s indifferent and he thinks that hurts Sirius more. The fact that his mother can’t be bothered to even notice his existence when he thrives on so much attention is far more painful to Sirius then had she been raging and threatening him._

 _Remus doesn’t want to know why Sirius is setting himself up like this because Remus can see it in his mother’s eyes that she will not lose this confrontation, having seen the same look in Sirius’s eyes so many times before. And Remus can’t remember any instance when Sirius has spoken of a victory against his pureblood heritage._

He crouches down in Sirius’s line of sight but sees no reaction in his dull grey eyes. There are goose bumps all down his  
arms and the translucent white of his dress shirt only makes his skin seem even paler. Remus reaches out a hand and lays it on his neck, feeling the freezing skin exposed by his wonky collar. Sirius jumps and shies away from Remus’s warm fingers but his eyes snap up and focus.

“Are you okay?” Remus asks stupidly and instantly regrets it because Sirius is obviously not okay. And at Remus’s words, he shudders, wraps his arms around his raised knees and buries his face in his hands.

 _Remus doesn’t know what Sirius finally says. But it’s low and fierce and under his breath since shouting doesn’t seem to be having any effect. All Remus knows is when Sirius says it, his mother bares her teeth and slaps her son across the face._

 _It was hard, far harder than a slap ought to be and far harder than it should be between mother and child. Sirius staggers back, eyes wide and one hand hovering over his mouth. He looks shocked and scared and he falls to the floor when his feet tangle together._

 _The entire Hall goes silent and it’s not just because Sirius Black has just been slapped in the face. God knows it hasn’t been the first time a female has done it but this is the first time Sirius has not fought back in some way._

 _He just scrambles back to his feet, eyes warily tracking his mother and fingers smudging gingerly at the bloody scratches her perfect nails left._

 _She looks triumphant and unsettlingly satisfied and her voice is smooth and composed when she speaks._

 _“You may be my son, Sirius,” she says, “That is an unfortunate fact that I can never change but don’t ever think you can call me your mother.”_

 _Sirius’s face falls._

It’s awkward and there are too many beams in the way but Remus finally manages to lower himself beside Sirius. It freezing outside and starting to get dark but Remus doesn’t think they should go back to the castle yet because his mother might still be around and he’s sure Sirius would agree that hypothermia would be preferable.

“She shouldn’t have said that,” Remus whispers, tugging loosely at one of Sirius’s arms until he raises his head.

Sirius doesn’t answer though and Remus pretends that the moisture dripping down his friends face is just from the rain.

 _McGonagall’s eyes are fierce and focused and Remus doesn’t think he’s seen her more furious. Not even that time when James nearly burnt down the Common room and tried to frame a first year for the deed._

 _She has a hand tight upon Sirius’s shoulder while shaking the other one in the direction of a disinterested Mrs Black. Sirius has his head down and he’s angled himself slightly so that he is facing his professor rather than his mother. Remus is shocked to see him so humbled and instantly detests Mrs Black for reducing him to this._

 _Their Head of House is saying something about detestable behaviour and children and safety when Remus sees Regulus mutter something from his place behind his mother. He’s too far away to hear but James is on the other side of the Hall, held back by fellow Gryffindors afraid he will do something regrettable like scratch Sirius’ mother’s eyes out. But Regulus must have said something especially nasty because James breaks free from his restrainers without a fuss and charges._

 _He tackles Regulus into a suit of armour and for once Remus doesn’t object because Regulus is far too young to have such an arrogant look on his face at his brother’s expense. Mrs Black doesn’t even blink as her youngest son cries out in pain and it’s only when Peter jumps in to help James as the other Slytherins join in that McGonagall snaps and gives them all detention._

He doesn’t know what to do. His life is fucked up enough that he wouldn’t know how to even try to start to fix Sirius’s and he can’t imagine his parents being anything else other than loving. And while he could say that he’s sure that Sirius’s mother loves him deep down, he isn’t sure he could believe that lie enough to utter it.

“I’m sorry.” It’s inadequate and generic, the kind of sentiment you find in a bulk pack of cards but it’s all Remus can think of.

Sirius sighs, licks at the blood still trickling down his cheek then turns to meet Remus’s eyes. “That doesn’t change anything.”

 _By now the other teachers have arrived and James is dragged off still spouting curses while Regulus is guided up to the Hospital Wing. The crowd in the Entrance Hall is broken up and students reluctantly sent off to their respective classes until only Remus, Sirius, his mother and Professor McGonagall are left._

 _“Thank you, Minerva,” Mrs Black drawls. “But until you’ve actually raised an ill-besotted child like Sirius, you should reserve your judgement as to what it good for him until you have. Good day.”_

 _She doesn’t spare a look for Sirius as she leaves to go find what Remus presumes is the Infirmary and McGonagall is left open mouthed in disgust. She turns to Sirius but before she can say a word he jerks himself free from her grip and stalks out the front doors._

 _McGonagall sighs as she watches Sirius disappear but she doesn’t try to stop him. She turns to Remus with a stern expression._

 _“I assume, Mr Lupin that you will take it upon yourself to bring Mr Black back.”_

 _Remus disagrees. He thinks it should be James who goes after Sirius because they are after all best friends but James has most likely been thrown into the dungeons as punishment and Remus is the only one who saw where Sirius went._

 _He nods and leaves Professor McGonagall to deal with the mess that is Sirius’ family._

Remus looks away, picks at the frayed cuff of his robes. “McGonagall sure was angry though,” he says because that’s the only neutral thing he can come up with.

That makes Sirius laugh but his mirth is short lived and choked. “Yeah, ought to do something for her to show thanks for sticking it to my dear old mum.”

“What? Like behave?” The words just slip out and Remus cringes but Sirius only laughs again, harder this time and Remus can tell that it’s genuine.

“Maybe,” he mutters. “Maybe not.”

The silence stretches out again. It’s getting darker and the rain continues to pound dully against the outside of the Quidditch bleachers.

“What happens now?” Remus finally asks after casting a small lumos light when the last of the sunlight disappears

Sirius blinks then swings his head round to stare suspiciously at Remus. “Nothing,” he says, shaking his head slightly. “Nothing happens now. Nothing’s changed.”

Remus frowns. “But… I mean… your mother…” He trails off as Sirius glares at him.

“My mother what? Nothing has changed, Moony,” he repeats, biting off the words a bit too forcefully. “There is nothing you can say or do to make this better so just don’t.” He sighs and lets his head drop down to rest on Remus’ shoulder. “They were never your family.”

Sirius sighs again and pushes his face deeper into Remus’s neck, snuffling slightly against the wool of his Hogwarts robe.

“You’re a good friend, Moony. No matter what happens, you remember that,” Sirius whispers into his neck.

Remus doesn’t think he is and figures Sirius is only moving closer because of the cooling temperature but somehow that doesn’t seem to matter.

“Thanks,” he says finally and relaxes against the weight of Sirius’s head on his shoulder.


End file.
